The present invention comprises a new and distinct asparagus plant known by the varietal name ‘Amadeus’. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventors in 2007 in The Netherlands. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop 100% male hybrid asparagus varieties suitable for green harvesting in particular warm or cool climate types that exhibit good disease tolerance and a desirable eating quality. ‘Amadeus’ is the result of the crossing of an Asparagus officinalis variety referred to by the applicant as 08009 (female parent, unpatented) with an Asparagus officinalis variety referred to by the applicant as 08011 (male parent, unpatented). The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Amadeus’ was conducted in 2010 by crown division in The Netherlands. ‘Amadeus’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
‘Amadeus’ is a high-branching fern, similar to its female parent. However, ‘Amadeus’ exhibits a more uniform spear size than both of its parental varieties.
When compared to asparagus variety named ‘Grande’ (unpatented), ‘Amadeus’ is similar to ‘Grande’ in having green spears (stalks) with some anthocyanin coloration on their bracts and tips at the stage of harvesting. However, ‘Amadeus’ exhibits smaller spears and taller stems than ‘Grande’. Further, ‘Amadeus’ only produces male flowers, while ‘Grande’ produces both male and female flowers.
When compared to asparagus variety named ‘UC157’ (unpatented), ‘Amadeus’ exhibits spears that are more uniform in size than ‘UC157’. Further, ‘Amadeus’ exhibits taller stems with higher branching ferns than ‘UC157’. Additionally, ‘Amadeus’ only produces male flowers, while ‘UC157’ produces both male and female flowers.
Generally, when compared to other asparagus varieties known to the applicant, ‘Amadeus’ exhibits a very uniform spear size for harvesting. ‘Amadeus’ is also distinguishable from other varieties in the fact that it is 100% male. Additionally, ‘Amadeus’ exhibits good field tolerance, as well as tolerance against asparagus root rot (Fusarium oxysporum). Further, the spears of ‘Amadeus’ are tender, with good eating and keeping qualities.